


Principe Oscuro

by Iztaca



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: M/M, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-02
Updated: 2020-09-03
Packaged: 2021-02-25 17:08:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22259755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iztaca/pseuds/Iztaca
Summary: Angel Dust's siblings drop in for a visit and one of them catches Husk's attention.AKA, A collection of maybe(?) related one/two-shots for Huskniss and other ships. The first of which is a sort of gift to a dear strawberry-pimp on Tumblr.
Relationships: Alastor/Angel Dust (Hazbin Hotel), Charlie Magne/Vaggie, Cherri Bomb/Molly (Hazbin Hotel), Husk/Arackniss (Hazbin Hotel)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 121





	1. Six Bottles And A Kiss

Arackniss stared out the window of Jack's car while Molly talked the crow's ears off--did crows have ears?--it didn't matter. The corvid had offered to drive them to the _Happy Hotel,_ which had been re-dubbed the _**Hazbin** Hotel._ Molly had come down from purgatory to visit her brothers. Both of them. And so she'd gone out of her way to dig up Angel's location--not that it was much of a secret, to begin with. Initially, Arackniss had opposed this idea because he believed if he were to be seen with Angel it would cause trouble. He didn't want to be associated with Angel. Well, he didn't want Angel associated with _him_. The ebony spider didn't want Angel to get dragged back into the mafia business. Alas, Molly had decided to take it upon herself to tell a certain corvid about her little plan. And Jack knew how to get Arackniss to agree.

_"It won't be too bad, tootsie-pop~" the crow had said to him. "If anythin', I think it'll help ya wit' the stress you've been experiencin' with the mafiosa and whatnot."_

Well, he hadn't exactly gotten the spider to agree. He more or less carried him into the car against his will. Arackniss only allowed this to happen because he was too exhausted to argue anything. He needed more alcohol, he decided. He hadn't drunk anything since half an hour ago, after all. He just hoped none of the boys saw them leaving, they would have questions. Especially Mark. For all they knew, the red imp could very well be chasing them on all fours like the mischief he was. But Arackniss couldn't bring himself to care. He couldn't bring himself to admit that he missed his fratello and--selfish as it was--that he wanted to see him again. Perhaps the absence of their father would make thins less awkward for the three spiders.

"We're here, tootsie-pop an' sugar plum~." Jack always came up with the strangest nicknames, didn't he?

"Ohhhh, I hope he's 'ere. I mean, I know he's stayin' there but I hope he hasn' left or something, that'd be a real shame. I can't wait ta see him again! Gawsh, this is jus' so excitin'! Ain't that right, fratello?" Arackniss was afraid Molly might explode from being too excited. He didn't really like that kind of positive energy, he preferred calmer, quieter joy. The kind of energy in, say, casinos. Where people could get excited but it just wasn't annoying. Or magic shows, where people became fascinated but they wouldn't often radiate energy like the one you got from Ecstacy. Yes, Arackniss liked magic card games and casino card games; Hell, he'd take a good magic trick over alcohol any day. He chuckled to himself. He would never give up alcohol for anything. He did not enjoy being sober. Because that would mean he could process things and think things over _clearly._ His afterlife was enough of a mess without him knowing what was happening. 

Molly was the first to jump into the hotel, having four long legs _and_ being full of energy made her extremely fast. Arackniss, being small and light himself, could also walk at a faster pace than most other demons. Though he could still never be as fast as his younger sister. They were greeted by none other than Alastor, The Radio Demon himself.

_"WELCOME TO THE HABIN HOTEL!"_ He threw his arms up in a grand gesture, _"WHY DON'T YOU CHECK-IN? ARE YOU HERE FOR A FUTAL ATTEMPT AT REHABILITATION OF SIN-"_

"OI, Bambi. We're jus' here ta visit someone. I ain't got time to listen' to a damn promotional advertisement, eh." Arackniss cut him off, his mid-set of arms rested on his hips, his lower arms were crossed and his top set was doing that strange hand motion that is found in Italians. The deer blinked at him, his smile never leaving his face. Arackniss knew exactly who he was talking to. But he didn't give a single damn about it. He wasn't in a good mood and some Bambi-looking fucker shouting at him with a fucking radio accent wasn't doing much to better it. He sure as fuck wasn't afraid of the demon towering over him, he was never afraid of dying once and he certainly wasn't afraid of dying twice. Existing was a pain in the ass, anyway. Molly apologized for his behavior but Alastor only laughed it off:

_"IT'S QUITE ALRIGHT, DEAR! I KNOW SOMEONE WITH A VERY SIMILAR ATTITUDE AS HIS!"_

"Ya do? Who 's it?" Molly inquired.

_"HIS NAME IS HUSK!"_ The Radio demon leaned away from his microphone, "he's our bartender." That immediately caught Arackniss's attention, he didn't even acknowledge that Bambi had dropped the broadcaster voice.

"There's a bar her-"

"Fratello, no." Molly stated firmly, "we're here ta see Angel an' that's it. We talked 'bout yer alcoholism, didn' we?"

"I'm _not_ an alcoholic!" Okay, so maybe he did drink a lot. And maybe he did drink a lot often. And maybe often was every day. And maybe every day was actually every hour. And maybe every hour was actually a min--no. That was beside the point. He was _not_ an alcoholic. Jack cawed to silence their quarrel and also to alert them of the spider who had appeared not too long ago.

"Molls? Nessie?" 

Molly gasped and ran to embrace her twin in a hug, "ANGIE!!" Arackniss smiled softly and then regained his composure as he made his way over to his younger siblings before Molly pulled him into the hug, too.

**//Time Skip//**

Husk stared at him from the bar, he couldn't tear his gaze away from Arackniss. In the few weeks which they'd gotten to know each other, the bony spider had managed to make Husk's heart dance in his chest whenever he was around. He watched, intrigued, as the small spider took six bottles of wine and opened each one with his teeth. God, he wanted to be that bottle. After he'd opened all six bottles, he put all six of them to his lips and chugged them down. How the fuck-

"Holy shit..."

Alastor popped in out of seemingly nowhere, " _WHAT IS IS MY DEAR HUSKER?"_

Husk gulped. "I think I might be in love," he admitted.

Curiously, Alastor followed his gaze to where Arackniss was sitting. He chuckled and dropped his radio voice, "I see." He pulled Husk from behind the bar and started dragging him towards Arackniss. Husk panicked and started trying to crawl away, he wasn't ready for this shit. "Alastor I swear to-"

"Arackniss!"

_Shit._

"Oh, hey."

"My dear arachnid friend! Have you had the chance to meet my wonderful friend Husk?"

_Shut up shut up shut up fuck-_

"Yeah, why?"

"Well, I was wondering if you knew he was quite the swell kisser!"

"What?"

Husk face-palmed. He had never kissed Alastor. He knew Al was trying to help but he was doing an awful job of it. 

"At least I think he would be!"

"For fuck's sake Al..." Husk really wanted to be exterminated right about now.

"Would you like to test it?"

Arackniss blink, "are ya flirtin' with me for Husk?"

"I suppose you could say that-"

"Dammit Al just stop." Husk hissed at him.

A chuckle escaped Arackniss, sending shivers down Husk's spine. "Sure, I'll test it." He slides two fingers under Husk's bowtie and pulls him into a french kiss. The cat freezes at first before letting himself melt into the kiss and returns it passionately. Alastor rolls his eyes before leaving the two to whatever heinous acts they would commit.


	2. Vanilla

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Husk gets to top Arackniss for the first time. NSFW. Fluffy smut because I live for that shit. I was in a smutty mood okay?

How’d they ended up like this, Husk wasn’t sure. And he really didn’t care. Niss’s arms wrapped loosely around his neck, claws running through his fur- it was driving him insane. The fact that Arackniss was underneath him right now, allowing him to search his mouth without complaint. The noises, dear Lucifer those noises. Part of him wanted to record his voice just so he could listen to it whenever. “Husky~,” came a breathy moan from the ebony spider. Husk gulped, it took a lot not to just give into instinct and frot up against his lover after hearing him say his name like that. Was it just him or was it getting like 300 degrees hotter right now? 

“Sh-shut up, dumbass,” he stuttered and leaned into him for another soft, passionate kiss. The arachnid took Husk’s hand to intertwine their fingers together as he tugged at the feline’s bowtie until it came undone. “Husk,” he breathed. Fuck. “Shit, I told you to shut up, asshole…” Despite what he said, he thrust his hips experimentally, knowing well that would only cause another louder moan of his name. Husk started to fumble with the buttons of Arackniss’s button-down shirt. His hands were a little shaky from the adrenaline pumping through him and made it harder for him to actually undo the damn buttons. Arackniss pressed a kiss on the top of his head, “need some help?”

“N-no! I got this.” He didn’t got this. Eventually, he had to admit defeat. Not out loud, he just glared at Niss expectantly. This earned a chuckle from the spider, causing Husk to look away from embarrassment. He’d totally just killed the mood with his clumsiness, hadn’t he? But Niss pulled him into a kiss and started undoing the buttons slowly himself. Husk’s eyes followed his fingers as he worked and he couldn’t help staring. “Gorgeous,” was the only thing that came out of his mouth. Arackniss fluffed and shoved, “q-quiet, you.” Husk smiled and pressed kisses up and down his neck as best he could. Arackniss wrapped his arms around him again in response and tilted his head, heaving a pleasured sigh. 

Slowly, Husk traced a claw up Niss’s bare stomach until he reached the large glowing mark on his chest. How the fuck had  _ he  _ of all people managed to land himself someone so...perfect? He traced the mark delicately, sending shivers down Arackniss’s spine and earning a loud “oh~” from him. Husk buried his face in the soft fur of his chest. “Oh, H-husk...~” Arackniss hadn’t felt so good in a long time. “Husky~” he ran a claw down the outer bone of Husk’s left wing. Husk gasped at the feeling and thrust against his lover again in response, causing them both to groan.

He needed him. He needed Niss  _ now.  _ He did his best to not just rip off the spider’s pants before his eyes went wide. He wondered for a moment what something so...big would feel inside of him before shaking his head. He’s a top, he swears. “Somethin’ wrong?”

Rather than answer, Husk dove to kiss him once more. It took him a moment- and Niss guiding his dick- to actually find the hole and enter it. Niss bit down into his shoulder to muffle a pained cry. He reassured Husk he didn’t mind, just needed to adjust.

It didn’t take long for them to melt into each other as they both bucked and thrust their hips into the other’s, soft gasps and loud groaning and moans filled the room. It was wonderful. Husk decided if he could have this, Heaven could go fuck itself. He was with someone he loved and that was all he needed right now. “I- ah...Husk, I…” Arackniss was trying to form words between gasps and moans, “I l-ove you…” Husk looked into those pretty eyes of his, filled with love and lust at once. “I love you, too, dumbass,” he groaned, wrapping his arm around him and allowing himself to just fall into Niss as he continued to thrust into him. It didn’t take long for them to finish with soft “I love you”s.


	4. I Can't Remember How To Title

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> NSFW. Kinda. One-sided huskerdust because fuck you. And Huskniss. Obv.

”He’s impossible! That’s why I like him! He’s a challenge, unlike the otha’ guys! I *need* him.”  
“You like that he’s a challenge. But you don’ like *him*. If he were ta give in ta yer advances, you’d get bored of ‘im pretty fast. You don’ want Husk, you want the thrill of chasin’ him.”  
“Don’ be ridiculous, I don’ even know what half of what y’said *means*, Niss. Anyway. I tried t’day with a tactic that *always* works on men. I went out, in only a towel, carryin’ my wash basket with all my stuff to wash-“  
“Anthony, that part’s self-explanatory. Y’don’ have ta say the wash basket has the stuff y’use a wash, that’s a given. If it had somethin’ oth’r than that, *then* you would say it.”  
“Whateva’. So I go up ta him and I say. I say:  
‘Hey Husky, I’m gon’ take a shower. Y’wanna come help me~?’  
And y’know what h says? he says:  
‘Do you not know how t’take baths?’”  
Arackniss snorts, he likes Husk’s sense of humor. Or maybe he’s just dense. Either way, Niss likes it. “Y’probably jus’ didn’ give the right vibe.”  
“What d’ya mean!?”  
“Here. Lemme do it. I bet if y’do it right, he’s an easy target. Gotta learn ta move right. Men like him are into the shya’ guys, the cuter ones.”  
“Y’sayin’ I ain’t cute?”  
“I’m sayin’ yer presentin’ yerself as too confident.”   
As they speak, Arackniss changes his clothing for a short towel, short even for him. But not too short. Short enough that if he moves right, he can show the exact amount of thigh he wants. “It’d also probably help if y’had an ass. He seems like the typa guy who likes hips.”  
“*Excuse* me”  
“Juuuuus’ sayin’.”  
Angel is curious, looking at his brother from the staircase as he approaches the bar and seems to squeeze himself to seem smaller, shyer. He’s even fidgeting with his towel.  
“Husk? H-hey, sorry. I know this is kinda awkward but..” did he just fluff? Did he literally just *fluff* to be more convincing. Or is he genuinely flustered? “Y’know I’m new t’the hotel and,” he does a small shift of weight on his feet to thrust his hips out just a tiny little bit, resulting in the towel inching up slightly to show off just a tag bit of his thigh. He hugs the towel tighter to himself to show off his shape, though it looks like he’s doing it from anxiousness to anyone who doesn’t know him well, “I was jus’ wonderin’ if..y’could maybe- show me th’ wata’ works’a this place, y’know....~?” He slips the seductive bit in so subtly, it’s almost not noticeable.   
“Uh—“ Husk hasn’t made a single remark, he’s just been staring at Niss with wide eyes and a swaying tail behind him. “Y-yeah, ‘f’course- I’d uh- l-love t’see y- I mean *show* y’how the uh- how the knobs turn—“   
Angel is dumbfounded as Niss *giggles*. He **giggles*, before taking Husk’s arm, swaying his hips slightly, “what a gentleman~!”  
Husk chuckles, bashfully rubbing the back of his neck.  
HOW THE FUCK-  
Arackniss finds himself the next morning in Husk’s bed, tucked in soundly next to the sleeping feline. Husk is smiling. He’s never seen him do that before. There’s a soft rumble emanating from him- a purr. He’s purring. Husk is purring and nuzzling contentedly into Niss’s fur now.  
Arackniss feels warm. A satisfaction.   
He remembers the same satisfaction last night.   
When Husk kissed him and Niss dropped his towel in surprise.   
When Husk’s hands ran over him, oh so carefully. It wasn’t like he was just trying to feel him- it was like he was trying to *understand* Niss’s body- familiarize himself with it.   
The kiss felt as if it was something he’s been waiting to do for a while. Maybe since Niss first started paying visits to the Hotel.  
When Husk caressed his thighs and fucked him gently yet thoroughly. No. That wasn’t right. He didn’t fuck him...  
He made love to him. It’s been so long since someone has made love to the small spider.   
When Husk kept kissing him. Everywhere he could reach.   
And the kisses never stopped. Not while they made love, not when Husk was planting his seed deep into Arackniss’s core and filling him to the brim, to the point a small bulge formed in his stomach. Not after he pulled out and washed Niss off so delicately. Not when Husk carried the arachnid to his room and dried him. Not when he lent the spider one of his shirts to wear for bed. The kisses kept going.   
And the kisses gave Niss the satisfaction, too. They made him warm and light.   
Last night, it felt like their souls were in sync. They could’ve easily combined if they had wanted to, it felt like.   
Now that he thought about it, Husk’s smile brought the satisfaction, too. Last night...he remembers. He’s *almost* seen Husk smile plenty of time. But last night the smile was right there, just barely.   
It was there through all the kissing and when Husk ran his claws through Arackniss’s soft fur as they cuddled up in bed. It was there when Niss felt himself surrender to the darkness of the night as a soft rumble began.  
What was this satisfaction? Was it the satisfaction of having finally made love to someone after 108 years of abstinence.   
Was it the satisfaction of being able to get what Anthony could not? Was that it?  
No...that wasn’t right.  
As he brushes his thumb gently against Husk’s cheek, his heart jumps. Could it be....was he in love?


End file.
